3 minus 3
by shady stays gold
Summary: "We'll both go on sentry, and we'll run for it while she's asleep. And we'll get them to change the rules about one victor. We'll be loved by everyone in Panem and they'll realize how stuck-up and bratty Jen is." Or will it not happen? In a desert arena, a group of three allies have big dreams that will get crushed hours after they voice them. Oneshot.


**Hey, so this is Anarchy Girl again. I bet you're getting pretty sick of me, huh? Okay, I have a few shout-outs.**

**ONE! This is for the general prompt Blood in the District Fourteen forum. **

**TWO! Anarchy Girl is back from the mysterious land of no internet connection! I won't give you any hints as to where I was, but I hate waking up early, blisters, and sunburn. And no Eminem music. That's right... no Eminem music. *cries***

**THREE! This is rated M because of Fanfiction's shitty rating system. It has too much explicit violence. **

**Here we go. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I just got Can't Hold Us stuck in my head! In the land of no internet connection, that song plays a lot... :(**

* * *

"Who wants sentry?" I ask my two allies, Jen and Olivia. Jen stands up and stretches out her skinny little arms.

"I'll take it," she says. "Final eight, everyone! We're in the final eight!" She grins, and her straight teeth have scraps of rattlesnake meat stuck in them. I can't help but grin back.

"I'll take the whole night," says Jen. "In this tree?" She points to a good-sized, sprawling tree planted somewhere in the mass of sand the Gamemakers proclaimed an arena.

"Sure, why not?" I ask. "If you can climb it."

"'Course she can," says Olivia. "She's going to be the first twelve-year-old victor." No doubt, Olivia is jealous. Me and Olivia are both jealous of perfect little Jen.

Jen is twelve, from District Eight. She has a slender figure, huge pretty blue eyes, and light skin that's getting tanned by the oppressive sun while the rest of us get grotesque sunburn. She has very straight dark brown hair that seems to never look gross and matted like me and Olivia's. She is great at pretty much everything, it seems like.

Olivia is sixteen with a curvy body, sunburnt,peeling light skin with freckles, curly sun-bleached hair, and deep brown eyes. She tends to glare at people a lot and hates to smile. She's from District Seven, and okay with and axe.

And me? I'm Quinn. I just turned seventeen. I'm from District Six. I have thick brown hair that gets tangly and messy easily, sunburnt skin (especially my back and shoulders), gray eyes, and a tall, skinny figure. I've always felt awkward and tall. Always. I'm good at running and identifying plants. That's it.

The sponsors love Jen. They pretty much just ignore me and Olivia. That's why we allied with Jen- because it'll increase our odds of winning.

Naturally, Jen climbs the tree perfectly, having one purposely made near miss so the Capitol people will be on the edges of their seats wondering if she'll fall. She doesn't.

"Goodnight, everyone!" she calls cheerfully. God fuck it, she's always cheerful. She sits up, perfect posture on a tree branch, looking for any enemies.

"'Night, Olivia," I say, laying down in the hot sand.

"Hey," Olivia whispers. "Do you want to bail tomorrow? I can't stand this." She looks at me expectantly. "Come on, please? You're my best friend, Quinn. I don't want you to die."

We're friends. We never established the whole 'best-friend' thing until now, though. I'm the only one that's ever seen her smile.

"Yeah," I say. "We'll both go on sentry, and then we'll run for it while she's asleep."

"And we'll get them to change the rules about one victor," says Olivia.

"And we'll be loved by everyone in Panem and they'll realize how stuck-up and bratty Jen is." Me and Olivia make up scenarios where we win the Games and live in fame and fortune the rest of our lives whenever we're not feeling confident.

"And the Capitol..." says Olivia. Her voice trails off as she remembers about the cameras. I can almost feel the mood change. "'Night."

* * *

I have no clue what time it is any time in the arena, but I can tell the difference between day and night. And it's definitely night still. I sit up and rub my eyes. Why did I even wake up?

I turn over in the sand and try to fall back to sleep. I stretch my arms out so I'm in a sprawled position. That's when I notice the all-too-familiar metal-smelling smell of blood directly under my face.

I leap to my feet and rummage around in my pack for my flashlight. The trouble with this desert arena is that it gets pitch black dark at night and you can't see a thing at night. I flip the switch and shine it on the ground.

Blood. The ground is soaked in the crimson fluid. In the edge of a large spot of blood, I see something metal.

I fall to my knees on the ground and dig up the metal thing. I end up holding an enormous butcher knife covered in blood stains.

I look around, hoping so badly that it was a Gamemaker weapon. Maybe blood rain?

No. I walk cautiously toward the spot where Olivia slept. She lies in a pool of blood that soaks her clothes. Her throat bulges out grotesquely. I know by the look on her face that I can't do anything to help her now.

I open her mouth and try not to gag. I reach one skinny hand down her throat and pull out a knife almost as large as the one I found. Her throat was slit inside out.

The knife drops from my hand and I back away from her. I stumble toward the tree where Jen was sitting sentry. She's crumpled at the bottom of the tree. Or what she was. Her head is cut off. Her eyes are cut out of her head. Her arms and legs are cut off. Tendons and veins are every which way, and her flesh smells horrible.

I can't control my gag reflex this time. I double over and vomit all over the ground beside her.

The smell of blood is making me feel even more sick. I try to run to my backpack so I can grab it and run away, but suddenly, something hits my throat and rips off my head.

I was dead as soon as the knife hit me.

And when I died?

I was taken by the hovercraft in pieces- and as I was pulled by the rope up into the hovercraft, there was a trail of blood up into the sky.

* * *

**Whew, that was gross. Anyway, guys, I would really love it if you reviewed. I really worked hard on this. Tell me what I did wrong if you feel like it. Just review. **

**Thanks! -Anarchy Girl**


End file.
